Second Founders and Second Universes
by SalutoCura15
Summary: Harry, Padma, Luna and Neville are dumped into another dimension after defeating Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Scarred, distrustful and Constantly Vigilant, the Second Founders aren't fully accepting of what is happening around them. Living Potters? Another Voldemort? And another Order of the Phoenix expecting them to come to the rescue, what are the heroes to do? AU PP/HP NL/LL


Plan:

* * *

Hermione Granger Commits suicide (6th June 2000) because she was in love with Ron and his betrayal was too much - witnessed the death of Ginny, having been a prisoner the same time as the Weasley girl, when Harry, Neville, Luna, Padma and Parvati rescued her (20th February 2000), she was depressed, mentally scarred, missing half of her left leg, her right leg was torn to pieces, she had limited movement of her right arm and scars reading mudblood and flithy bitch littering her left. Her face was scarred by contact with Fenrir Greyback.

Ron Weasley Betrayed them, became a death eater (1997), kills Ginny (17th February 2000). Joins the Dark because he is offered a lot of money, his greed gets the better of him. He delves into his hidden darker self and comes up with incredibly creative ways to kill the Light. Murdered by Luna Lovegood (6th August 2003) in a fit of rage at their death of her father. Kills Xenophilius Lovegood at a planned attack to the Lovegood Household, the Rookery. The Elder Lovegood died quickly after taking out 15 death eaters single handedly, before a stray Killing Curse that Weasley fired hit him in his back. (2nd August 2003)

Ginny Weasley Good friend, killed by her brother - Sectumsempra's until she bled out at the feet of a tortured Hermione (17th February 2000). She and Hermione were captured in a trap set by Voldemort (14th January 2000) - Ginny blamed their capture on Harry before she died because Harry was the one that planned the raid Hermione and she herself went on. They were the only survivors of the raid, only to be taken prisoners. Avenged by Luna Lovegood. (6th August 2003)

Parvati Patil Padma's twin, brutually raped and murdered by Lucius Malfoy (27th October, 1999) on the orders of Lord Voldemort when the Four announced themselves as the Second Founders (16th October 1999 14:23 PM), Voldemorts way of getting his revenge over their sudden amountment of power. Neville got his revenge on Lucius, by capturing him without the other Three's approval, hid him away in one of Hogwarts dungeons and tortured him endlessly for a month before finally killing him. (8th March 2000 - 9th April 2000)

Fenrir Greyback Joined Voldemort - unknown - along with most of the Infected Werewolf Packs. Killed; Charms Master 3 Time Running Duelling Champion Half-Goblin Professor Filius Flitwick, Glamour Mistress Lavender Brown, Professor Remus Lupin, Dark Wizard Spy Potions Master Professor Severus Snape, Spy Draconis Malfoy, Seamus Finnegan, Terry Boot, Percival Weasley, Collin Creevey. Tortured Hermione Granger. Was killed by Glamour Mistress Lavender Brown. (27th October 1999)

Lavender Brown She, Parvati and Padma became good friends with Harry, Neville and Luna. She and Parvati joined their friends back in time when they were to be announced as the Second Founders and in those ten years Parvati and Lavender became lovers and joint Glamour Mistress'. Helped kill many death eaters through the short time she was a part of the active war and died fighting Fenrir Greyback. She managed to kill him but as she was in a secluded part of the battle, she ended up bleeding to death before anybody could get to her and heal her numerous wounds. (27th October 1999)

* * *

 _ **War Ends 24th of June, 2005 - The 10th Anniversary of Lord Voldemort's (Thomas Riddle's) Ressurection**_

* * *

Maybe founders re-incarnated? Not exactly

* * *

 **Harry Potter**

 **Neville Longbottom**

 **Luna Lovegood**

 **Padma Patil**

Life fairly OU, deviates at the start of 6th year, when Sirius' death breaks Harry, the few days remaining of school he starts becoming closer to Neville, Luna, the Patil twins and Lavender, they keep contact over the holidays and visit each others houses, Harry starts working out at the Dursleys and they stop being so harsh on him about magic. They train together at school, The Golden Trio split up because of this, the six run around the school every morning, train in several kinds of muggle self defense and gain the trust of many magical creature communities. Recognised by Lady Hogwarts on 14th October 1999 when they realise Ronald's betrayal and they loose their innocence that the war would have eventually robbed from them. Stole the strongest possible timeturner from the Unspeakable's on the 16th October 1999 11:46 AM so that they could train with their new abilities, memories and boosted magical power. (They went back in time by 10 years, so that they could train.)

* * *

 **Magical Power Scale**

 **The darker the colour, the stronger the magic**

 **Also depends on what color the core is, as well as the shade**

 **Core color order**

 _ **weakest - strongest**_

 _ **yellow - pink - orange - green - blue - red - brown - purple**_

* * *

 _ **Voldemort's scale before his first downfall**_ _fairly dark blue_ _ **In his wraith form**_ _almost black green_ _ **After ressurection**_ _dark red - like rusted blood_ _ **before he died**_ _medium brown_

 _ **Dumbledore's scale when he defeated Grindlewald**_ _medium blue_ _ **Whilst Harry was in his second year**_ _dark blue_ _ **the fight of the ministry**_ _dark red - a shade lighter than Voldemorts_ _ **before he died**_ _light brown_

 _ **AVERAGE MUGGLEBORN WITCH/WIZARD CORE - AT ELEVEN -**_ _MEDIUM PINK -_ _ **AT SEVENTEEN -**_ _DARK ORANGE -_ _ **AT FIFTY -**_ _PALE GREEN_

 _ **AVERAGE HALFBLOOD WITCH/WIZARD CORE - AT ELEVEN -**_ _LIGHT PINK -_ _ **AT SEVENTEEN -**_ _PALE GREEN -_ _ **AT FIFTY -**_ _MEDIUM GREEN_

 _ **AVERAGE PUREBLOOD WITCH/WIZARD CORE - AT ELEVEN -**_ _DARK YELLOW -_ _ **AT SEVENTEEN -**_ _MEDIUM ORANGE -_ _ **AT FIFTY -**_ _LIGHT BLUE_

 _ **AVERAGE HALF-BREED/CREATURE WITCH/WIZARD CORE - AT ELEVEN -**_ _DARK PINK -_ _ **AT SEVENTEEN -**_ _MEDIUM GREEN -_ _ **AT FIFTY -**_ _DARK BLUE_

* * *

 **travel to another dimension**

 **Special Abilities?**

 **Recognized** **by Hogwarts as the 'Second Founders' so Lady Hogwarts (sentient) grants them with their respective founders magical powers, abilities, and memories. (As well as their own individual powers and abilities - if they had any)**

* * *

 **Hadrianus James Potter - Slytherin** _ **/ Salazar Harris Slytherin - Rosary**_ (comes from the word rose, which holds meaning towards earth)

 **Neville Franklin Longbottom - Gryffindor** _ **/ Godric Alphonso Gryffindor - Riculum**_ (comes from the latin word periculum, meaning danger = burning = fire)

 **Luna Pandorica Lovegood - Hufflepuff** _ **/ Helga Mahala Hufflepuff - Ospect**_ (comes from prospecto - the latin word for forseeing = water)

 **Padma Otillia Patil - Ravenclaw** _ **/ Rowena Theodosia Ravenclaw - Veloce**_ (comes from the latin word, veloces, meaning swift = air)

* * *

 **Hadrianus' Personal Abilities (before)**

 **AT ELEVEN -** MEDIUM DARK PINK - **AT SEVENTEEN -** MEDIUM LIGHT BLUE **\- AT NINETEEN -** DARK BLUE

 **PARSELTONGUE, LEVEL 3 METAMORPH (HAIR COLOR, LENGTH, EYE SHAPE, SKIN SHADE, SCARS), ANIMAGI (ONE FORM; BLACK BEAR), LEGILIMENCY, OCCLUMENCY**

 **Neville's Personal Abilities (before)**

 **AT ELEVEN -** MEDIUM PINK - **AT SEVENTEEN -** LIGHT BLUE **\- AT NINETEEN -** DARK BLUE

 **EMPATHY, LEVEL 3 METAMORPH (HAIR COLOR, LENGTH, EYE SHAPE, SKIN SHADE, SCARS), ANIMAGI (ONE FORM; LION), LEGILIMENCY, OCCLUMENCY**

 **Luna's Personal Abilities (before)**

 **AT ELEVEN** \- LIGHT MEDIUM PINK - **AT SEVENTEEN -** MEDIUM BLUE **\- AT EIGHTEEN -** DARK BLUE

 **SEER, LEVEL 3 METAMORPH (HAIR COLOR, LENGTH, EYE SHAPE, SKIN SHADE, SCARS), ANIMAGI, (ONE FORM; EAGLE), LEGILIMENCY, NATURAL MISTRESS OF OCCLUMENCY**

 **Padma's Personal Abilities (before)**

 **AT ELEVEN -** DARK MEDIUM PINK - **AT SEVENTEEN -** MEDIUM BLUE - **AT NINETEEN -** DARK BLUE

 **RUNE SIGHT, LEVEL 3 METAMORPH (HAIR COLOR, LENGTH, EYE SHAPE, SKIN SHADE, SCARS), ANIMAGI (ONE FORM; BRITISH SEMI-LONGHAIR CAT), LEGILIMENCY, OCCLUMENCY**

So this is my plan so far, please send me some reviews with more ideas, some more backgrounds for other characters from the books, it is a work in progress and I will carry on editing this and updating it until I am certain that I can begin the actual story. This is just to give you guys an idea on whether or not you think I should go through with this story and anything you may want me to add.

I'd also like to say that I know this'll take place in another dimension and that I haven't fleshed out that dimension yet. But I have watched too much Doctor Who. So, in the memory of Doctor River Song, "Spoilers."


End file.
